


Bring me to Life

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Prompts, Dialogues and Oneshots [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (mentioned) Georgi Popovich, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Writing Prompt:“[X] is in a good mood today. I can hear Nickelback all the way from upstairs.”“Ouch. What do they listen to in the bad days?”“Evanescence.”





	Bring me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are starting to grow on me. In the end, I've created an AU in my repertoire and it is fun so far.  
> @courtingdreams: Here you go, dear. Another penguin.

The day starts with Yuuri lounging about on the floor with a book in one hand and leaning against bedside. Two mugs of steaming coffee rest on the low table before him where more books, two laptops, and strings of paper are haphazardly placed. Victor, the sleepy menace, clings to him loosely as he lies across the bedside, blanket wrapped around his torso and his hair a stark contrast next to Yuuri’s dark hair.

Like all other nights, Victor had spent his either partying with friends or holed up in his room doing essays and God knows what paper he needs to submit before midterms. Lately, he seems to be doing more of the latter, and Yuuri, bless him, is always ready to help him out and share mutual grievances over a pile of takeouts.

The sun is already in the sky and the city down below is bustling with life. Yuuri is just about finish another page when he hears it.

The muffled sound of a radio being turned on and the volume is ramped up. Soon, there comes the first poignant note of an electric guitar followed by the first line of the lyrics. Someone sings with the song and Yuuri tears his attention from the book he is reading in his silent curiosity towards the tenant and their music choice.

Victor yawns against Yuuri’s soft dark locks, his breath against the ticklish side of the other’s skin, and curled further in bed, not at all bothered that there is someone singing their heart out loud enough to be heard throughout the entire floor of Victor’s apartment.

“Georgi is in a good mood today.” He murmurs, voice thick with sleep and his hands warm on his shoulder. Yuuri thinks he resembles a lion purring a deep rumble next to him. “I can hear Nickelback all the way from upstairs earlier.”

Ah, that’s right. The melodious voice, the rock genre, and that emotionally rich lyrics... yes, the song is from Nickelback.

_I said I love you and  
I swear I still do_

It is still Nickelback now.

“Ouch.” Yuuri winces. Whoever is singing it, he hopes that they are alright even though Victor assures him that Georgi, the singing tenant, is in a good mood. Probably visiting lost love and their memories? Who knows? He feels the slightest sympathy for him on his good day.

“What do they listen to in the bad days?”

He could feel Victor smiling against his nape like he found Yuuri’s curiosity amusing and he shifts into a comfortable position on his side to kiss his earlobe. The sensation that zooms down his spine feels like electricity bathed in heat that settles down deep within his muscles. It is rich, smooth, and bold.

Yuuri bites his lower lip to keep himself from moaning and yet when he feels Victor’s tongue against his skin, he could not keep himself from writhing.

That is until he hears a haunting melody of piano keys followed by a woman singing dark lyrics like she is trapped somewhere she did not want to.

“Evanescence.”

Huh. How fitting. It’s exactly how Yuuri feels right now.

“I think... I need a distraction.” He says, turning to look at Victor dead in the eye and dropping his book down on the messy pile by the table. “I don’t understand half of what I was reading anyway.”

“Oh, Yuuri. You know I’m a very good distraction.” The loose blanket wrap is a suggestion and Victor’s open arms are an invitation, an invitation Yuuri takes as he plunges into the warmth of Victor’s bubble and gets ravished by his love.

“Not good enough if I’m still talking.”

It’s still eight in the bright good morning and classes won’t start until one in the afternoon. Their coffee can cool down next to their homework and midterm papers. They are not due until the day after tomorrow anyway. Georgi can play his Nickelback or his Evanescence until he sings all of their songs.or until his voice becomes hoarse.

Yuuri and Victor really don’t care.

 

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_


End file.
